Truth or Dare? Dare or Dare!
by skyesphantom
Summary: sebuah permainan yang biasa dilakukan para remaja, akan dimainkan oleh mereka. / "yang dapet, ngegombal kesiapapun yang kita tunjuk!" / "namun..." / "Okay, dia berani banget." SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen. fic terakhir sebelum hiatus.


**Truth or Dare? Dare or Dare!**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** Friendship and Romance

**Warning: **AU, OOC and Typo's (semoga enggak) tapi keliatannya bakal rada OOC dan EYD acak-acakan. Pasti acak-acakan.

**Don't like, don't read. Bung!**

**~=o=~**

* * *

"Temee, temani aku ke kantin yaa." Teriak Naruto. Sasuke sedikit mendengus, "Maumu, Dobe." Naruto cemberut. "_Come on,_ di kantin juga pasti ada Sakura-chan kok." Bisik Naruto jahil. "_Shut up_, Dobe. _Okay,_ akan ku temani." Ucap Sasuke setengah hati. _Haah, gimana lagi _batin Sasuke _sweatdrop._

Mereka berjalan ke kantin dengan tenang—namun cara berjalan 'santai' Naruto sudah jelas berbeda. Sasukepun tertinggal jauh di belakangnya. Sasuke dengan gaya _cool-_nya berjalan dengan santai dan setiap langkahnya, fansgirlnya berteriak-teriak_ gaje_(1)_._ "Kyaa Sasuke kyaa." Teriak para cewek yang sangat terobsesi pada Sasuke, namun Sasuke sendiri tetap datar dan _cool._

Saat mencapai kantin, Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Sasuke. Ditempat duduk yang di tempati Naruto sudah ada Shikamaru dan Neji. "Yo, Sasuke." Sapa Sikamaru dan Neji. Sasuke membalas singkat, "Hn." _Kok orang ini tetep dingin sama sahabat sendiri,_ batin Shika dan Neji sweatdrop.

Berbincang-bincang sedikit, lalu hening. Lalu berbincang-bincang lagi, begitu terus sampai Naruto memberikan ide. "Kok pada suraam, main _Truth or Dare_(2) yuk?" tanya Naruto dengan suara yang cukup keras untuk di dengar satu kantin. Siswa-siswi lain menatap mereka sadis, namun mereka dengan cueknya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "_Truth or Dare_ itu sudah membosankan, Naru. Bagaimana kalau _Dare or Dare_(3)?" balik tanya Neji. "Neji.. itu berarti sama saja dengan hanya _Dare._" Jawab Shika polos.

Yang lain _sweatdrop_ sekaligus setuju. "Me-memang maksudnya hanya _Dare_, Shika." Jawabnya sedikit gugup. _Tidak meyakinkan, _batin yang lain. "Iya deeh, gimana kalo setiap ada yang kena harus di suruh _gombal_ kesiapapun yang kita tunjuk?" tanya Naruto lagi. "Hn, boleh tuh." Jawab Sasuke mensetujui ucapan Naruto. Dan _Dare or Dare_—seperti kata Neji—di mulai.

.

.

Permainan di mulai dengan Shikamaru yang memutar botol. Mulut botol itu melewati Sasuke, lalu Neji, dan berhenti tepat di… depan Naruto? "Kenapa harus aku pertama?" teriaknya histeris seperti di ajak untuk mengikuti _Fear Factor_(4). "_Great_, bagaimana dengan Hinata?" tanya Sasuke jahil. Teman-temannya menyeeringai setuju sambil menyeretnya kearah meja Hinata, Sakura, Ino dan Tenten.

"Hinataa, walau aku sedikit tidak rela tapi ini Naruto ingin berbicara." Lafal Neji cepat. Hinata yang wajahnya sudah cukup memerah memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "A-ada a-apa, Naruto-k-kun?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata.

.

"Erm.. kau taukan Hinata, seberapa besar kecintaanku pada ramen?—".—Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk—."—namun, itu tak sebesar rasa cintaku padamu."— dan berakhir dengan pingsannya Hinata.

.

Teman-temannya hanya _sweatdrop_. _Mereka sebenernya ngapain sih, _batin Sakura dan kawan-kawan. _Naruto kau terlalu berlebihan, _batin Sasuke dan kawan-kawan. "_Okay_, Naruto kau antar Hinata ke UKS saja. Kita mau melanjjutkan permainan ini." Ucap Neji rela-tak-rela. Naruto mengangguk paham lalu segera mengangkat Hinata dengan pose _bridal style's_.

"Kalian ngapain sih?" tanya Tenten penuh penasaran. "Mau tau banget, atau mau tau ajaa?" balas tanya Neji. Tenten mendengus, "Terserah lah."

"Hei, hei jangan ngambek. Cuma main _Dare or Dare_ kok."

"Apa bedanya? Itu cuma dua kata Dare yang diulangkan?" balas Tenten. _Jleb,_ batin Neji miris.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita lanjutkan saja permainan merepotkan ini." Potong Shikamaru sebelum Neji sempat membalas pertanyaan Tenten. Botol kembali di putar oleh Shikamaru, cukup lama sampai melewati Sasuke dua kali dan baru melewati Neji sekali.—dan berhenti tepat di depan Shikamaru.

"Ino!" ucap Neji dan Sasuke serempak. Ino melirik mereka sadis. _Haah merepotkan,_ batin Shikamaru cuek. Dia segera mendatangi meja yang tadi di ikuti oleh kedua temannya. "Inoo, Shika mau ngomoong." Teriak mereka serempak. "Apa?" jawab Ino galak.

.

"Kau tau Ino, bagiku semua hal di dunia ini merepotkan—."—Ino bersiap ingin menjitak Shikamaru—"—Namun bagiku, hanya kau satu-satunya hal yang tidak merepotkan di dunia ini."—gerakan Ino terhenti, "Oh, _okay_." Jawabnya singkat. Namun wajah berkata lain.

.

"Puas?" tanya Shikamaru sadis saat sudah kembali ke tempat mereka. Neji nyengir, Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Ya lumayan." Dan Shikamaru hanya bisa pasrah. "Yoo, sudah sampai siapa?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Tadi baru Shikamaru, ayo kita puta—" ucapan Neji langsung terpotong oleh Naruto. "Yosh, langsung saja Neji ke Tenten." Dan mereka berjalan berbarengan tanpa ada perlawanan dari Neji—sama sekali tanpa perlawanan.

"Tenten, tuh Neji mau ngomong juga." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Neji yang tak jauh dari mereka. "_Okay,_ ngomong aja." Jawab Tenten kalem.

.

"Kau tau, walaupun kau galak setengah mati. Aku menyayangimu lebih dari setengah mati itu." Ucap Neji sesimpel mungkin. "Tenang, aku gak bakal berlebihan kayak mereka kok." Lanjut Neji seraya melirik Shikamaru dan Naruto. "_Kay, thanks._" Jawab Tenten singkat.

.

Mereka—Sasuke dan Sakura—tertegun melihat kejadian yang sedari tadi di pertunjukan oleh sahabat mereka masing-masing. _Ini pengakuan atau emang cuma main-main sih, _batin mereka.

Saat episode NaruHina, Hinata pingsan dan diangkut secara _bridal stlye's_ oleh Naruto—_right, itu yang paling romantis_. Episode ShikaIno, Ino bahkan tak jadi menjitak Shikamaru—_hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan Ino selama ini. _Episode NejiTen, —_Tenten secuek itu? Wow. _

Batin mereka berpikir entah kemana, sampai teman-teman mereka mengagetkan mereka. "Jangan ngelamun hey, Sasuke giliranmu dengan Sakura." Ucap Naruto semangat, dan membuka handphone-nya untuk merekam kejadian ini. "Giliran apa?" tanya Sakura panik. Sasuke hanya mengambil napas panjang.

.

"Sakura, dari wajahmu saja sudah terlihat kau suka manis—." ucap Sasuke datar, Sakura blushing."—Namun, ya kau taukan aku sangat benci makanan atau segala hal yang manis—."—Sakura muram, _ya Sasuke memang membenciku kok_—".—Tetapi, kau satu-satunya hal manis yang kusuka." Sasuke tetap datar, Sakura _speechless_. "Maaf saja, aku memang tak jago membuat kata-kata." Lalu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan mereka.

.

"_Okay_, Sasuke berani amat." Gumam yang lain. Sakura masih _speechless _tingkat akut.

.

.

—antara percaya tak percaya dan tak ingin menganggap ini mimpi.

.

.

**OWARI / THE END**

* * *

(1) Gaje = gajelas._.

(2) Truth or dare, permainan menggunakan—yang biasanya—botol plastik. Nanti di puter terus di suruh milih Truth—jujur atau Dare—berani. Biasanya kalo truth disuruh jawab pertanyaan, kalo dare dikasih tantangan. Rame deh._.

(3) Dare or Dare, sama seperti truth or dare tapi ini ciptaan Rye dan kawan-kawan. Sebenernya, Rye juga masih gangerti kenapa di namain Dare or dare._.

(4) Fear Factor, reality show diluar negeri gitu lah. Kadang disuruh makan cacing, atau apapun yang menjijikan. Tapi suka ngakak nontonnya._.

.

(A/N) : yosh fic terbaru dari Rye, dan terakhir sebelum hiatus. terinspirasi dari permainan temen-temen yang biasanya sering gitu. Tapi entah kenapa jadi Dare or Dare, apa bedanya coba-.- pokoknya tetep rame, dan gombalannya itu… gatau lagi kepikiran buat kayak begituan. Bahasa cacad, yak memang acak-acakan, haah. Last, Review please? :3


End file.
